Julius D. Soul
"Never give up. If you are left behind, run faster. If you fall, rise again. If you are weak, fight harder. Believe in your dreams and never back down. Heaven is by your side." ''- Julius to Atem'' One of the most infamous and strongest man of the seas, Julius is the captain of the Celestial Pirates. It is rumored that he intends to take down a Yonkou and claim his place. Appearance A soothing yet intimidating aura. Be it a friend or foe, one can't but acknowledge that Julius possesses great power. He is a tall, and fairly muscular man. His hair which is of medium length is brown and has an orange tint. Julius's eyes is of a piercing red color, a thing which reflects his personality. He is also often seen with a smile that emits determination on his face. He tends to don red clothing. Personality Meet him just once, and he'll leave a deep impact upon you. Julius is extremely passionate. He can gladly risk his life in order to follow his heart. He is determined, to the point of stubborness. He is also a friendly and supportive man. He will always be faithful to a friend, and will never break a given promise. He is shown to easily and correctly understand what another person is exactly feeling. A trait that implies that Julius carries something personally deep within him. He is kind-hearted, but he can be extremely cruel and unforgiving as well. In combat, Julius displays the same passion and determination. He will fight only for a purpose which is mainly to protect someone or something, but he won't deny that he also fights for the "pleasure" of it. He is against needless bloodshed, and will only draw his sword against someone he considers to be strong. History /* To be added as the RP progresses */ Powers and Abilities Abilities Julius is a swordman. He does not utilize a Devil Fruit. It is often thought that a swordsman is crippled without his sword. This man, however, proves that thought to be wrong. Immense stamina: He is known to be able to fight non-stop for days without tiring up. He is also highly resistant to injuries, and his recovery rate is almost instantaneous. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat, possessing masterful skill in using it as his primary means of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks, and can be highly unpredictable with his speed and reflexes. Rokushiki expert: He is shown to be very proficient in this martial arts style, and knows all of it's techniques. With a mix with his already excellent fighting style, Julius can create his own custumized style which he adapts to given situation. Master Swordsman: His preferred way of fighting. Julius is infamous for being a sword virtuoso. He possesses flawless precision, and uses his speed to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. His style is graceful yet ruthless. He has a myriad variety of techniques at his disposal. Haki Julius has discovered, awakened, and mastered Haki. He is capable of utilizing all three forms of Haki. Something that speaks for itself regarding Julius's level of power. *'Haoshoku Haki: '''The ability to dominate the wills of others. He mainly uses it to knock down a group, or a selected few weak-willed people in a group. He can also harm inanimate objects with his will. *'Kenbunshoku Haki: This form of Haki allows him to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. He also uses it to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them. *'''Busoshoku Haki: '''He uses it to create a force similar to an invisible armor around himself. Using this along with Rokushiki gives him an impenetrable defense. He also uses this "invisible armor" to augment his attacks by imbuing them with it, and make it a weapon to strike others with. The Busoshoku: Koka technique, which consists of hardening the body (or parts of it) and objects which the user is holding, has also been mastered by Julius. Weapon It is something Julius considers as his companion, and even a part of him. '''Totsuka: It is a katana with a silver colored blade that curves only slightly at the tip. The back edge which is laced with seastone is used by Julius to incapacitate or knock weak opponents unconscious. The katana is of unknown origins, and nor does one know how Julius came into it's possession. However, a thing one can say for sure is that this katana pertains to legend. *'Connection:' A passive ability of the katana. It draws it's power from the user itself. The hardness and sharpness of the blade will depend upon the strength of user and is on par with him. *'Fire Wave:' Julius swings his blade to launch a wave of compressed air from his katana, which is able to cut everything in his path, making a powerful long-range slice. The compressed air is so dense that the wave literally turns into fire, making the attack even more destructive. It took Julius years of practice to be able to use that attack proficiently. *'Fire Blast:' It uses the same concept as Fire Wave. However, along with compressed air, Julius also transfers part of his spiritual energy to the blade, surrounded it's tip with it. That mix of compressed air and spiritual energy, when launched, takes the form of a blast of fire. Only a user with a considerably high level of spiritual energy is able to use this technique as it drains them. *'Celestial's Assistance:' The ability that granted Julius the epithet of "Celestial King". This technique exclusively uses Haki, mainly Busoshoku and Haoshoku, to work. When an opponent uses Haki to create the "invisible armor" or release it to dominate the will of others, Totsuka will attract part of that spiritual energy surrounding the whole blade with it. Additionally, if the user himself uses Haki, the blade will attract part of it as well. With that, the user has 2 options. **'Celestial Blast:' It is the same as Fire Blast, except that the blast is considerably bigger in size and heavier in density. A Devil Fruit user will see their powers to be negated, and they will receive a direct hit. **'''Will of the Blade: '''Instead of launching the accumulated energy, Julius can leave it and continue to sword fight. This technique gradually weakens the defenses of the combattants, thus forcing them to concentrate in offense. This technique also causes Totsuka to be considerably heavier to carry. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Character Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:NPC